Snails
by Yanderu-tan
Summary: The classroom door suddenly opened behind me and in the doorway stood the devil with green eyes. I looked at him in disgust while his brothers, already seated, greeted him. — Let's fast forward in time where the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are all juniors in highschool.


So this is my first story that I'll publish onto here, so please be kind. If I've made any mistake or something doesn't make sense, I apologize. This is a 18+ ButtercupButch story (language and sexual content). Enjoy?

* * *

Snails

* * *

"Buttercup, wake up!" There was a loud pounding at my door. "Let's try not to make this a daily routine!" Blossom's naggy voice called from the other side.

I opened my eyes to the sun beaming through the slit in the curtains and proceeded to take my pillow and try to drown out everything with it. I heard the lock on my door tumble open. I shot up straight out of my bed.

"Buttercup, come on, you're going to be late for the last day of finals!" Bubbles warned me with her usual cheerful voice.

"How did you guys even unlock my door?" I groggily changed out of my pajamas and into a dark green, plaid flannel with a jade green tank top under and black skinny jeans.

"We made a spare without you knowing," Bubbles giggled.

That slightly made me irritated how my sisters think they can do what ever the fuck they want. I opened my mouth to protest while putting on my shoes but Blossom suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my dorm room, grabbing my backpack on the way out the door. Bubbles flew after us after she locked up my room.

We made it to first period on time. Once we flew through the door, all our classmates were standing around the walls of the room, waiting for our teacher to assign out testing seats. After what seemed like forever, I was the last to be seated in the second to last desk of the entire room.

"Okay class, I guess this is it. I'm going to pass out your tests now. Once the tests are distributed, I want you all to keep them face down until I tell you to begin." The teacher began to hand out tests to the students at the front to pass them back.

The classroom door suddenly opened behind me and in the doorway stood the devil with green eyes. I looked at him in disgust while his brothers, already seated, greeted him.

"You're too slow, Butch," Boomer chuckled in his seat.

"Well you guys didn't even try to wake me up," Butch snapped back with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nice for you to finally join us, Butch," the teacher sarcastically greeted him. "Sit in the last open desk next to Buttercup."

He dropped his backpack which made a big thud and then slumped into the desk. He propped his head onto his hand and tilted his head to look at me. "Sup Butterbutt," he said in a low tone with a smirk across his sleepy face.

I silently glared at him while he stared back, waiting for me to respond. I looked away from him and stared at the back of the person's head sitting in front of me. _It's too early for this shit._

"No, 'Hey Bitch,' or, 'Fuck off Butch,' today?" He continued to smugly smile at me while he grabbed his test.

I got mine and stared down at it. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Okay class, you have the rest of the period to finish your final."

I turned my test packet over and began the long, troublesome english final.

"Uh, hey Butterbutt," Butch whispered to me.

I looked over at him. "Hm?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

I could feel myself getting angry from being annoyed at this guy. I sighed and reached into my backpack and tossed a number two pencil onto his desk.

He grabbed it and finally began to work on his test.

An hour has gone by and I finally finished my english final with thirty minutes to spare. I stretched in my seat and put my head down onto my desk. I glanced over to Butch who seemed like he was only half way through only because he kept dozing off every five questions. Eventually he finished with about five minutes left of class. I watched him turn his test packet over and begin to draw spirals all over the page. I sat up to look around the class to find everyone else had to be done a long time ago. _Jeez, this kid is so slow. _I looked back down at his paper to find that he drew sails of different sizes.

"Is there anyone still working on their test?" The teacher asked while scanning the room. "No? Okay, everyone pass your tests up."

I passed my test up and then looked over to Butch who was already looking at me. "You are one, you know."

"What?" He gave me a confused looked.

"A snail." I let out a small laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean, Butterfuck?" He began to get a little tense. "Are you calling me stupid, huh?"

"Woah, just take it easy Butchie. I didn't mean anything bad about that. I mean, your element was snails anyways, right kid?"

He immediately calmed down, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Anyways, here's your pencil."

He handed it to me while I was packing up so when I reached out to get it without looking, I accidentally grabbed onto his hand. I felt my face get warm and quickly reacted to touching him. I snatched my pencil back and shoved it into the front pocket of my bag.

"Mmm, Buttercup, your hands are pretty soft, aren't they?" He leaned in towards me, acting all flirty.

The bell rang and I immediately got up from my seat and ran out the door. _What's with that guy? _I never really got along with Butch unlike how Blossom and Bubbles are with Brick and Boomer. Although, it would be nice to get closer to him. Ever since we all got passed that phase where we all wanted to kill each other, I've always wanted something more out of Butch. I've always secretly wanted to be his friend after that first kiss I gave to him to destroy him back when we were five. And after the second kiss when they came back, I just wanted to keep giving him more.

It was lunch and I wandered around the halls, trying to avoid seeing Butch before the final period of the day.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles came running up to me from behind while dragging Boomer behind her. "How come you left class in such a rush?"

"Mm, your little boyfriend's brother is such a weirdo," I bluntly answered.

"He talks about you a lot, you know," Brick walked over with Blossom following.

I turned to look Brick in the eyes. "Well I wouldn't know. And why does he talk about me? I'm just little old Buttercup." I felt an overwhelming feeling come over me when I found out Butch talks about me.

"Why would you care Buttercup? Why are you getting all tense?" Blossom asked me with a grin on her face.

"Shut up," I murmured while looking down. I can feel all of their eyes watching me. I feel like they all know how I feel about Butch and they're just waiting for me to come out and say it, but I'm not going to give them that satisfaction.

"We all know you like him, so why don't you just do something about it?" Boomer added. I know he was trying to be sweet about it but that made me really want to knock his teeth out right then and there.

"I... I don't like that guy. How can I like that guy? I... I hate him. And besides, all the other girls at school want him, how can I even compete with all the other girls who can please him anyways?" I let out a fake arrogant laugh. "I don't want him. I don't like him."

"I hate you too," that familiar voiced hissed from behind me.

I looked at the others who had shocked expression all over their faces. _Oh fuck. _I looked back to see Butch looking down at me with eyebrows pulled down and his lips curving into a frown. His face was red. "Oh, hey Butch," I greeted him nervously.

"Don't give me that bull shit, bitch," he spat.

"Who you callin' a bitch, ass wipe," I grabbed him by the collar of his green jacket.

"You've got some nerve," he looked down at me but didn't lay a finger on me. "You're the one whose talking shit." He shoved me back.

"You guys, let's not do this," Blossom tried to break up the tenseness but we both ignored her.

"I wasn't talking shit," I asserted.

"Well I'm not the one claiming you hate me. What the fuck did I ever do to you?" He barked.

I glared back into his eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say because hating was a lie and I didn't want to say that.

"Well?"

Just then the bell rang and he shoved pass me to get to the last period.

"Nice going Buttercup," Brick said sarcastically.

I grabbed him, shoved him hard against the lockers, and looked him hard in the eyes for a moment then let go of him and hurried to class. _Thank god for finals schedule. One last class then I'm free for summer. I can do this. _I sat down at the front of the class and waited for the test to be passed out. I finished my test and got up to turn it in at the teacher's desk. I looked over to Butch who was still finishing his test. "Hey teach, do you think I can be excused? I don't feel good," I lied.

"Sure Buttercup, you're free to go. Have a nice Summer." She waved me off.

I nodded my head to thank her, grabbed by bag, and made my way to the door, passing Butch along the way. I stopped by his desk and whispered into his ear, "Slow as a snail," with a smile across my face.

He didn't look at me. "I'll see you later." I could tell anger was building up in him and it looked like he was struggling to hold it in.

I walked out of class and back to my dorm to sleep. I woke up and opened up the curtains to find that the sun had set. I must have slept for about six hours because I remember leaving school around one and it was now seven o'clock. I sat up in my bed and scratched the back of my head while checking my phone. _Maybe Butch forgot about everything. He never showed up. _I went to my contacts to call up Blossom. Maybe her and Bubbles wanted to go get some milk tea or something off campus. The phone rang for a bit before she picked up.

"Hey Buttercup, are you feeling better?" Blossom asked right away.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, do you and Bubbles maybe want to go get some milk tea or some Starbucks or something?"

"Sorry Buttercup. I'm actually on a double date with Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer right now. I can't believe you missed it. Brick finally asked me out!" She squealed excitedly on the phone. "I mean if you want to meet us up later—"

"Nah it's okay. I'll go myself." I hung up right before she could apologize again. "Haa, boys, boys, boys!" I threw myself back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't need them or a boy to have fun. I can go out myself. Hmph." I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess and I was still in my school clothes. I brushed the tangles out and threw on a black jacket after buttoning up my flannel. I grabbed my keys and opened up my door. Across the hall, to my surprise, was Butch sitting with his back against the wall.

"Took you long enough to get out," he let out a small chuckle before getting up onto his feet.

"How long were you out here for?" I closed the door behind me.

"Ever since school got out." He avoided making eye contact with me.

"Oh... Well I didn't think you were coming so—"

"I told you I'd see you later." He stepped closer to me. I watched him carefully with my guard up because I knew something was going to happen.

"So are we going to trow ones or what?" I was getting ready. I clenched my fists into a ball.

He suddenly grabbed my collar and forced me against my door with an intense look in his eyes.

"Fine Butch," I smirked, getting all pumped from the fight that's going to happen at any moment. "You know what, I'll let you get the first hit. Go on. Make your move." I braced myself for impact.

"Fine, I will." Butch suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips hard against mine. I felt a slight coldness where his lip piercing was. He then pulled back and looked down at the floor with his face turning red. "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either." I felt a weight lift out of my chest. "I really li—"

"I love you."

I stared at him blankly. I didn't know what to say. All I did was hug him. He wrapped his arms around me. Our first hug. Our first real kiss. Everything was just perfect. Our eyes met for the first time without any tenseness. He kissed me once again. His lips were so soft. I felt like melting into his arms.

"Hey you two, get a room," I heard Princess mock us.

Butch and I both raised up our hand, giving her the finger, without breaking our kiss.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting. Perfect for each other," Princess shrieked as she walked away to probably visit a friend's room.

I wrapped my arms around Butch's neck as our kiss got deeper and more passionate. He opened the unlocked door behind me and we fell through the doorway and onto my bed, closing and locking the door behind us. He bit my bottom lip and I let a small moan into his mouth. He slyly slipped his tongue into my mouth and rubbed the roof of my mouth which gave me a weird ticklish sensation. I pulled back and we both laughed. I only then realized that he was on top of me.

"Buttercup, you're the toughest, coolest, prettiest girl I've ever met." He smiled at me. Not one of those devious smirks, but a true smile. "You're not like any other girl."

I squished his cheeks together. "And you're the toughest, coolest, hottest guy I've ever met. And... I'm sorry about all those things I've said. I didn't mean it. And I love you too."

"I know," he leaned in and kissed me once again. He held himself up with one arm and his other hand began to play along my side. He began to take off my shirts while I tugged at his to take his off. I watched as he took his own shirt off and unbuckled his belt and throw it onto my floor. He unhooked my bra and tossed it to the floor along with my jeans and socks. He looked at me up and down with lust in his eyes. "Nice..."

"You too," I lowered my eyes to indicate that I saw his hard-on and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"No point in hiding it," he took his jeans off and dropped them. His dark green boxers matched my panties. He kissed my neck. Shivers went down my spine. He began to trail down and kiss and grope my breasts. I felt his tongue flick and swirl around my nipples. I tried my best to hold my moans in. He continued to go down, removing my panties. He lowered himself near my pussy. I felt his warm breath against me. "Thanks for the meal." He proceeded to move his tongue up and down while sticking a finger inside me. I let out sharp moans while running my fingers through his soft, raven hair. Once he hit the right spot, I accidentally pulled hard on his hair.

"W-wait..."

"Hm?" He raised his head.

I pushed him back and tore off his boxers. His hard cock popped right up. I began to stroke his shaft as he let out small grunt. I giggled. "Thank you too for the meal." I licked the tip and began to make swirls around his head which was leaking pre cum. I slowly began to take him bit by bit into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down while he held my head, helping me go faster.

"Ahh— I'm going to cum," he let go of my head expecting me to get up but I continued to work at it. "Buttercup I'm going to—!" His moans became louder as he released the hot, bitter liquid into my mouth. I gladly swallowed it all and laid back down, panting. "Wow..."

"My turn," I spread my legs open as an invitation.

He instant got hard again. "I don't have a condom though—"

"I don't care."

He hesitantly lowered himself. "Are you sure?"

I brought his ear close to my lips and whispered, "Fuck me."

With that he shoved his cock deep into my pussy, causing me to scream. A smirk formed on his face as he began to thrust deeply into me. "Ahh you're so tight," he groaned. He began to quicken his tempo.

Moans of ecstasy escaped my lips. "This feels so fucking good Butch." I dug my nails into his back. "I think I'm close."

He moaned from the pain and pleasure. "Me too." He began to get even more rough with me.

My breath became shaky and my moans became louder. "I'm going to—!" My body shook underneath him and I tightened around him.

"Ahh fuck," Butch sighed as he pulled out and came on my stomach and breasts. He fell back and tried to steady his breathing.

I leaned over to grab something to clean myself off with.

"Was it too slow for you?" He smirked.

"Just right," I smiled back.

"Not bad from our view here," Brick commented from the doorway. He high-fived Boomer as Blossom and Bubbles looked away, mortified.

Both Butch and I tried to cover ourselves up.

"Oh my god, get the fuck out," Butch yelled nervously.

Brick and Boomer walked away laughing as Blossom and Bubbles walked after them with traumatized looks across their faces.

"And give me back my god damn key!" I yelled out the door.

Brick stuck his head into the doorway and tossed the spare key to Butch. He closed the door after giving Butch a thumbs up.

We sat there looking at each other and laughed.

"They're never going to live that down," Butch chuckled and then kissed me softly on the lips.

"Oh yeah..."

"Uhm... Wanna go again?"

"OH yeah..."


End file.
